


It's always like this with you!

by MellenaBrave



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellenaBrave/pseuds/MellenaBrave
Summary: After a argument with Sora leads to Donald remembering somebody he stopped thinking about ages ago he decides it's time to have a conversation which was long due with his nephews.





	It's always like this with you!

"It's always like this with you Della!" 

"Who is 'Della'?"   
If Sora thought the atmosphere was tense before now it clearly reached it's snaping point. Donald was staring at him, huffing as he slowly calmed down from his outburst. He looked shocked, as if Sora just slaped him in the face. 

Goofy was staring between them, clearly uncomfortable with the entire situation. He couldn't blame him really.   
It was a stupid argument, to begin with. He ran off the second they landed on that new world, there was so much warmth and the ocean and it felt like home. So he got over excited and ran off without his friends. Big deal, it's not like that was the first time.   
However, Donald disagreed. 

It wasn't the first time they would fight about something like that. It wasn't even the first time Donald would mess his name up while not paying attention. Sometimes he would call him Dewey when he is too reekless, sometimes Huey when his curiosity takes a hold of him and sometimes even Louie when he's being too lazy. 

Sora got that. He really did. When it came to both Donald and Goofy he knew the age difference between them automatically made them think of him differently, especially since both of them raised children. 

He even felt somewhat happy to know that they cared about him to such an extend. He grew up without a father and the closest thing to an older brother was always Riku, so having them in his life, knowing he could ask them about stuff from time to time, it was nice. 

However, Della, is a name that was forgin to him as of now. 

"Donald?" He asked as his friend didn't answer, the older man was staring at the ground, as if he didn't comprehend what he just said himself. 

"I-...nevermind. Do you two mind exploring without me? I'm not feeling that well." He said before he turned around to go back to their ship. Goofy stared after him with clear concern on his face and Sora felt both worried and confused. 

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked. There was something sad about the way Goofy looked, "No Sora, it wasn't your fault." the Dog reasured him. "Donald just...he hasn't talked about her in years." 

"Who is she?" He still wanted to know. Was she important to him? 

Goofy hesitated, he looked at Sora as if he was searching for something. "She...Della is Huey, Dewey and Louie's mother. Donald's twin sister." 

Sora felt a uneasy feeling spread through his stomach.   
Of course. Huey, Dewey and Louie had parents before Donald took them in. It shouldn't come as so much of an shock to him. 

"What happened to her?" 

"I...I don't think it's my place to tell the story. Donald is very sensitive about this topic. If he wants you to know he would tell you." 

"Oh..." 

Sora supposed he was right but he still felt somewhat disappointed. He worried his lip, wondering what kind of person his friend's sister was. Probably a very temperament full woman just like her brother. 

"You know, you are a lot like her." Sora paused, looking at his friend carefully, the way he said that had a certain sadness to it, mixed with a hint of nostalgia. As if he was remembering a time long forgotten. A friend long gone. 

"You were close to her too?" He asked, now that he thought about it, he doesn't know much about his two companion's personal life. He knew they grew up together, that Donald raised his three nephews and that Goofy had a son named Max at home, other then that he didn't really know much.   
Goofy paused for a moment, then he smiled. "Of course I did. Donald, me, the king, we go way back and so did Della." 

"What was she like?" 

"Della....she was something real special. Always managed to bring the best out of everyone around her. She was like a sister to all of us....just like you in a way." Sora felt his face heat up, feeling somewhat embarrassed by the comparison. 

"I'm sure Donald would disagree on that." He chuckled and his friend joined in. But somehow it was missing his usual cheer.  
-

Donald stared at the picture he kept hidden between his belongings. It's been so long since he looked at it, since he even thought about her. 

Della was smiling during their last birthday they celebrated together. Not that long before the boys were born. She looked so care free, as if nothing bad would happen to them while she shoved cake into her brother's face. 

Donald smiled despite himself. 

He didn't really know why he was thinking about her now. He hadn't in so long, almost managed to forget about the pain. However, looking back, it really wasn't that strange.   
Sora is just like her after all. Well not only Sora, he had to admit. 

He went to the motherboard, typing in the comands which were necessary to create a connection. He waited for a moment, the light blue hologram was glowing softly infront of the big front window. Chip and Dale truly out did themselves with that addition to the ship. 

"Hello?" The image of a young man showed up on the screen, blue hair covering half his face. Donald smiled awkwardly, Ienzo, from what he could tell, was a nice person. However, there was always that uneasieness he couldn't quiet shake off when he interacted with him or the other people who woke up with Ax- Lea. He hoped that would change soon though, especially since-

"Hello uncle Donald!"   
"What's up?"   
"IS SORA WITH YOU?!"

Huey, Dewey and Louie were climbing all over Ienzo, who looked more amused then annoyed by their antics. He lifted Louie onto his lap, helped Huey to sit on the arm rest of the giant chair he somehow managed to get to the room and grabed Dewey's leg, so siad would fall off of the head rest he climed onto in his excitement.   
Donald smiled, he didn't know how those three ended up making friends with the stoic young man but he wouldn't complain, good babysitters were hard to find after all. 

"I just wanted to check in on you guys. Sora and Goofy aren't here though." He told them, Dewey visibly deflated and Ienzo took that moment to lift him over his head and onto his lap next to Louie. "Thanks for keeping a eye on them." 

"You make it sound like it's a chore!" Dewey complained. Ienzo smiled. "These three are looking more after us then we are looking after them. Without their help I probably still wouldn't be able to find my way around the new library system or the renovated city layout." 

"Uncle Donald! You have to see the spell Ienzo teached me when you come back!" 

"Are you coming back soon? I want to show my new sword moves off to Sora!!" 

"Will you give us presents?!" 

Donald chuckled, "Actually, I wanted to talk to you three about something...um, Ienzo, would you mind giving us some privacy?"  
Ienzo looked caught off guard and so did the triplings. He blinked before nodding numbly, lifting both children off of his lab. "I'll be in the lab if you need me. No bothering tron." He said, ruffeling through Dewey's hair on his way out. 

"Yes Ienzo." The three boys said in chore. Donald could see them crossing their fingers behind their backs and gave them a sceptical stare. "Okay fine, we're really not going to." Huey said as he noticed Donald's expression. "So what's up?" Louie asked, making himself comfortable on the big chair, Dewey frowned, shoving him aside to make room for himself. 

"I wanted to talk about something I probably should have done a long time ago." 

"This isn't going to be sex ed, is it? Because Even tried that the other day and-" 

"I want to tell you about your mother."

Louie fell silent as he stared at the screen in shock. His brothers didn't look much different. Donald took a deep breath, preparing himself for the conversation he knew would come one day but kept avoiding anyways.

Sora was a lot like his sister and his boys were a lot like Sora. He knew they would end up adventuring and trying to help people on their own soon enough and he would rather they know the whole story before that time came.


End file.
